Solve for $x$ : $9\sqrt{x} + 4 = 7\sqrt{x} + 6$
Solution: Subtract $7\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(9\sqrt{x} + 4) - 7\sqrt{x} = (7\sqrt{x} + 6) - 7\sqrt{x}$ $2\sqrt{x} + 4 = 6$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} + 4) - 4 = 6 - 4$ $2\sqrt{x} = 2$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2} = \frac{2}{2}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 1$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 1 \cdot 1$ $x = 1$